An individual's life is made up of experiences that extend over many years. These experiences may include family gatherings, vacations, work functions and outings and other life experiences at various locations. Individuals like to commemorate such life experiences with photographs (also referred to as pictures), videos, etc. and share such photographs and videos directly with others via email or text or via social networks such as Facebook and Instagram (to name a few). For example, an individual may take one or more photographs of several friends at a birthday party in New York City and share the photographs with friends on Facebook. Over time, the individual has accumulated a large quantity of data representing these life experiences. However, the data is generally located at multiple disparate locations with no meaningful way to access, search or construct a timeline of an individual's life experiences.